


You Say It Best

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the ninth day of Va-len-tines, I gave to my true love...two quiet moments,and a long, happy life of first kiss-es."





	You Say It Best

"Pilot Soryu?", she asked gently, touching the quiet Asuka's shoulder.

"Nn-!?" Asuka's shoulders twitched, and then she sat bolt upright, jolting awake. "Shick gives close cuts! ...Huh?" She blinked, and reality seeped back into her eye, pushing through a tired haze to see Kyu Ayanami crouched in front of her. "Kyu? What's..."

"I was concerned for you, Pilot Soryu," Kyu said quietly, as Asuka yawned and rolled her shoulders, obviously aching from her awkward sleeping spot. "You seemed more quiet than normal."

"I'm pretty annoying and loud, that is true," Asuka chuckled, and stopped when she saw a slight downturn at the edge of Kyu's lips.

"You are not," Kyu said, trying to put firmness into her voice. It was hard, but Asuka cracked a smile in what she hoped was apology. "In any case... I have a question for you. Will you be my valentine, Asuka?"

"Hphffff?!" Asuka went straight from reaching across for an arm stretch to toppling off her chair, tumbling into a pile off her chair, cheap as it was like every comfort on the Wunder. Kyu began moving, but Asuka was untangling herself from herself within moments, coughing heavily from a spontaneous fit, reddening her cheeks deeply. "Hack- arck- ag- Valentine? Kyu? Sorry?!"

"I am sorry for-"

Asuka clambered back up, standing face to face now, full of nervous energy and her hands flitting from her own waist to across her back, to forming a fist, and then repeating the cycle. "No! No, nothing, just, me being surprised, er... Kyu?" Her head straightened out, tipped lightly, so the effect was that of a nervous blue eye poking out from under the brim of her cap.

Kyu looked at her. It was... very cute. Asuka was normally stern, brash, hard-shelled, but when she softened then oh, Kyu's heart was warmed. (She softened up a lot more than Kyu would have expected, too. A lot when there was no one around.) "Yes?"

"You know about Valentines?"

Kyu's lips parted. "..." Ah, here was the problem. What to say? Was there a worth in mentioning the reading about the pre-Impact world that Kyu had done? Wanting to know more about the world she hazily remembered and that the people in her life had lived in. The cautious quizzing? The very careful avoidance of Mari after she'd made a very accurate joke? The wistful reminiscing of Professor Akagi?

"Yes," she said, cowardly, and Asuka blushed again, licking her lips. (Kyu's eyes flicked down for a second, just taking a glance.)

"So... you know what asking a to be Valentine is about?"

The weight of explanation crushed Kyu's jaw closed. It was like coughing up a boulder, spitting a cannonball. Where to begin? Why had she done it? Did she even know? Did she want to know that about herself?

"...Yes."

Asuka took a shaky breath, and then-

Her hand touched Kyu's and Kyu's world went blank for just a split second.

"Then I'd love to be your Valentine, Kyu," Asuka said gently, with a nervous (excited? worried? eager?) tremble to her fingers. Kyu didn't know what to say.

But then, maybe she didn't need to.


End file.
